Why doesn't this happen to me
by kikikamon
Summary: It's been years since the winter war, and love is budding all over the place except for some, will the two unlikely of people get together? YumixOC Ichixruki ByaxYachi. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**So... this is my first fanfic, it's nothing much, but i'm working at it. **

Years.

It's been many years since the winter war ended and people have been able to organize and regroup in the vast amount of time. The world went back to the way it was. At least to an extent. A curtain orange hair boy was accepted in the Gotei (on the count he died).

That said boy was now in front of a raven haired, Kenseikan and overly expensive scarf wearing, stern faced, and apparently not happy man, asking for his sisters hand in Marriage.

"No." Byakuya Kuchiki states bluntly.

"What! Why?" Ichigo Kurosaki nearly yells out.

"It's not that I don't think you would be good for her, I just think it's to soon. Wait a couple of years, get use to life here first. Do more missions. I just don't believe you can handle it all right now." In truth Byakuya just wanted him to leave so he could finish his work.

"I see," a sad and very depressed strawberry said while standing up, "then I'll come back in a few years to ask...Please excuse me." He left without receiving an answer.

Byakuya sighs. He knows that Ichigo will be back to ask again, not soon, but in the future. What he said wasn't all that false. The REAL truth was that he wasn't ready to see his sister go just yet. He knew the two loved each other very much and were willing to do anything for each other. He just didn't want what happen to him and Hisana happen to his sister and lover. The truth of it happening either way is very likely with both of them seem to get in danger quite quickly.

He sighed again and forgot about it, to deep into his work to care.

An few hours later and he was in his bedroom in the Kuchiki mansion. Rukia was heard busling about in her room not that far from his, probable getting ready for a date, or whatever they call it in the human world, with who else but Ichigo. He didn't pay much attention to it, it's her life, she can spend it however she wants. And if that is to spend it dateing the love of her life, then why not? All he wanted to do was get into bed and sleep.

The only problem is that as soon as he enters his room, a surtain pink haired girl was spread all over the sheets, looking at the ceiling. "Yachiru," he asked, "what are you doing here?" She sat up and looked at him and smiled. She was no longer the little girl that she once was. To a human she would look like a dotting preteen. A younge woman. Still no chest but starting. Her hair was a little darker, but still amazing pink.

"To bug you," was the only answer he got before she layed back down. She did this a lot lately, and not just him. To Ukitake, Mr. Polor Bear, Hisagaya, Mr. Mini-Polor Bear, Nemu, Nemu-chan(?) and many others.

*sigh*"Yachiru now is not the time to be bugging me i'm very tiried." But she didn't move. Not even her eyes, which were not back on the ceiling.

And now not as to Byakuya scooping her up and throwing her out the 1st story window. "Hey!" She yells, but the window closed before she could say it fast enough. "Fine," she yells,"i'll go back and watch preety-boy make lovey-dovey comments to his girlfriend." And with that she was off...To do what she said.

**So.... How did you like it? tell me what you think kay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, 1 person has put me on alerts. O.o.......^^ thank you.**

**anyway, chap # 2.**

**And because I forgot last chapter; I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. And if I had my way his name would not be misspelled on my computer.  
**

Laughter is all that can be heard throughout the empty halls of the 11th devision. Then it stopped. The people responsible for the laughing, was now kissing each other in a warm embrace. This is why it was empty, because no one wanted to hear/see them. Yumichika and his new girlfriend Nina have grown acustome to the abstence of people, or just don't care, either way, they were happy that when they weren't on missions they could be together. The two who had to watch them, on the other hand, did not.

Ikaku and Yachiru are in the corner farthest away from to two. Ikaku looks sad for some reason looking at Yumichika. Yachiru takes note of this, but she is also very angry. Not only did she have to watch Yumichika and Nina but she was also thrown out Byakuya's window before she even started bugging him, he at least let her bug him at least a little before getting ride of her. She felt hurt. She was older now, and she was trying to make everything centered around him. Going to others less and less and going to him more and more. She _wanted _to be with him, and not just to get candy either. But just to be with him, talk to him. Look at him. She knew it was impossible for him to like her even a little bit, but she didn't care. She was thrown out his window and now she was ready to cry at any ready didn't seem to notice what was going on with her.

It was now time to go to bed, and it was a good thing Kenpatchi made a rule that woman except Yachiru can stay at the sleeping quarthers in the 11th devision or else they wouldn't be able to go to sleep (i'll give you 2 hints why). As Yumichika waves his girlfriend goodbye, Ikaku huffs with the same sad look as he was giveing just a few minutes ago. "Whats wrong with you, Ikaku?" Yumichika ask angrely. He didn't get an answer. Ikaku went to his room in a huff. The two just watched him. "Gess, that idiot, you could at least look angry, but no. Out of all the emotions he shows with her around it's alway sad. It's annoying." He then walk to his room mumbling about how wierd it was and something else that was hard to hear.

But Yachiru was not listening. She was thinking of a way to spend more time with Byakuya. It was already to late to say she wanted not to be annoying to him, but she couldnt help it. She just wants to talk to him. But she ends up just babbleing about whatever didn't come to mind 2 seconds ago, the thought she wanted to tell him. Why couldn't she tell him. She might still be young, but she's a lot better with her emotions now, showing them that means.

She stood up from her corner and started walking to her room, but stopped short when she saw to people outside the window. It was Ikaku and Yumichika.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So... Do you like it so far? comment/review please. The button should be right here \/.**


	3. Chapter 3

**YEAH! I finally finished (I actually wanted to put more but then it would have taken to much time and I know at least one person who has been waiting for this)**

**QUIZZLING!: Rukia's name has been changed, why? Whoever answers it correctly wins a SHORT story with their favorite pairing or whatever story plot you want to read.  
**

**Warning: Little Yaoi, no pairings from it. Tiny OC for Ikaku, but is needed for the story. **

**I am not the creator or owner of Bleach, Tite Kubo is. If I did own it I would have Renji's kimono go a little more to the right. ^^**

**ByukushiByakushiByakushiByakushi----------------------------------  
**

Yumichika and Ikaku were standing not far from the door, and a few feet away from the window Yachiru was looking through. Making sure she doesn't get seen, she moves closer. The two men were facing each other, but Ikaku's head was down, breathing in and out like he was trying to find the right choise of words, and he was. Yumichika had no emotions on his face and was watching Ikaku.

Ikaku's heaving stopped. He reached out and grabbed Yumichika into a hug. He whispered in Yumichika's ears softly but loud enough for Yachiru to hear, "I know you will never care for me back, but it's just something you need to know, I love you. I love you so much. I care about you very. And if being with her makes you happy then I'm happy. I'm telling you this now cause if I didn't, I'll surly tear myself apart knowing you wont love me back."

"Ikaku..."Yumichika starts and hugs back, "thank you. Your right, I'll never love you back, but I at least know why you have been acting strange. It might have not been you or easy to do such a thing," he steps back, "but now that I know this I also know it hurts for you to see me and Nina. We're not going to stop at your expense, though."

*snort* "I didn't think you would, we're cool now?" Ikaku retorts, back to himself again.

"Yeah, we're cool."

With that they both walked back inside with smiles. One with pride, knowing he said his deep dark secret that has been hurting him all this time, now knowing the weights all gone. Another with a smile saying that he's glad that he knows what is wrong with his friend. And both are glad to still be friends.

Both past a 3rd party, but they didn't see her, she was in a dark corner, crying silently in a small pink ball.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why? Why was it so easy for him? Why was he not scared? Why was he not worried? Why did he know, that even when he confessed he still would not be loved back? How come he's OK with it? Why is he not sad? Because he's a guy? How come I think about confessing I'm scared? Why can't I be Ikaku and just tell him? Why do I feel like his answer will bring me more pain than not telling him? Why isn't Byakuya like Yumichika and be OK with it even if he doesn't share the same feelings? Why do I feel he will hate me more? Why is Yumichika and Ikaku still friends, even with knowing that one is in love with the other? Why can't I tell him? Why doesn't this happen to me?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She decided to not go to bed, fearing that she will have nightmares. Instead, she started running in the forest, her tears were streaking down her face like a waterfall. Why? She thought, Why can't I just tell him how I feel, like Ikaku did, and not be afraid of the answer, like Ikaku!? She asked herself many questions as she was running. As fast as she could go. She was surprised that she has not ran out of forest to run through.

Something moved from the corner of her eye. Yachiru stopped and hid in the shadows of the branch she landed on. Making sure the leaves would not move to reveal her. She wasn't her small self anymore, hiding in trees were a lot harder than it was when she was younger. But it didn't matter, the person or persons (god I hate that word) didn't notice her. It was Ichigo and Lucia(Rukia). They were sitting under the tree holding each other. They weren't even kissing, just holding each other and looking up at the stars, or the leaves that were covering them. But the spot they were look at seemed to open up to let the starry night shine on them. It was to much for Yachiru, she knew that the two loved each other, yearned for one another. She knew that they wanted to get married, and it might happen in a not so far future. He tears welled up again. They're together, Ichigo and Lucia, by that grammar meaning, they are together, and together they will be, forever if they desire. In Soul Society age takes a long time to take you, but for Yachiru, she wanted at least her, to go faster, Maybe Byakuya Kuchiki will finally look at her.

Yeah, like that would happen. She jumps from her place. Not looking to see if she was spotted by the lovers she started running again. The trees just a blur from both her speed and her tears. It was so blurry that she didn't notice a person there until she ran right into them! "Ah!" Yelled both females. The voice sounded familiar, she looked up to see who it was. It was Nina.

---------------------------------------------------------

**OMGEZ it's Nina!**

**How do you like it, I'll try to make the next one longer. Please Review. All flames will have dirt thrown at them. ^^**

**Ed.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah! Part 4! This one's longer than the others. It was really hard to finish this one.**

**Answer to question; Why is it Lucia not Rukia? When Tite Kubo was watching t.v. he heard the name of a South American flower called a Lucia. He writes Rukia's name in katagana to show her name was foreign. He later, while working on chapter 4 of bleach, found out it meant light in Latin. So Lucia became Ichigo's ray of light. Look up the Lucia flower, they have a whole festival for it. ^^ Thanks to ****kokomy who answered the question.  
**

**This time it's a riddle; Byukuya is to Ichigo, as Rukia is to ___. There are 6 answers, but I only want 1 of 2.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. If I did Mayuri-Sama would be the main character. I do, however, own Nina.**

Why prt.4 chapter Rated M for one word.

Out of all the people to bump into in the forest, Nina wasn't all that surprise it was Yachiru. What she didn't expect was a **crying **Yachiru. And her tears only get thicker as they looked at each other. "Yachiru? What's wrong?" Concern crossed her eyes, she had never seen Yachiru cry before. What ever made her cry must have hurt her immensely.

Yachiru just looked at her. Here was a woman with the love of her life, the perfect long straight black hair, a body the match her maturity, a 6th month baby belly, and no worries of ever getting hurt by any of that, and she asks what is wrong with her? Everything Yachiru was not was asking what was wrong with her. Yachiru couldn't stop and sobbed right into the awaiting arms of the taller one, another thing Yachiru was not.

"Shh... there there girl. It's alright, it's alright." Nina whispered in Yachiru's ear while stroking her dark pink hair. After Yachiru had calmed down a bit, Nina asked a new question, "Now tell me, what is it that makes you cry, girl?" She looked at Yachiru's eyes, the later was closed though.

She calmed herself down and took a deep breath. "Why..." she gulped. "Why can't I tell the person I love that I love him and not worry over his answer." She needed to tell someone, and if that someone was Nina, so be it, they were both girls. Nina would know what to do, right? "Why can't I be like Ikaku, and be fine telling him, then go back to normal. Why can't I be like Lucia or Ichigo and just know that we belong. Why can't I be like you and Yumichika, and not get afraid of showing our love for one another? Why, why can't I tell him?" It was long and she wanted to say more but she didn't want to give Nina to much or she might go away. How does she answer?

"First off," she started, "I'm going to go backwards. Me and Yumi, well at the beginning, we didn't know how to react to each other. I have no shinigami powers, so it was hard to see each other. We even tried to keep it secret."

Yachiru clicked her head up, "why?"

"Because I don't have any powers. Meaning being together would be hard cause he was always gone on missions or doing his captains work." The sound of the word captain made Yachiru winch, Nina didn't notice. "And I was working at a Inn in district 40...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nina was always tidy. When she cleaned out a guest room it was always spotless. She even made sure that all the shoes in the front were the correct length away from one another, in a straight line, and always from largest to smallest starting from the left. Her 16th of the room was always the neatest. All the other girls at the Inn were jealous. Even though guest couldn't tell, their cleaning was pale in comparison to Nina's.

She loved her job as a maid. The pay wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worst. District 40 was famous for its hotels and inns that shinigami stayed at when they had to go on missions that take days, or their days off. The inn that Nina worked at practically never had any shinigami come a spend their night there, but that doesn't mean that they can't keep up appearances. Nina's silver teal eyes never skipped a beat when it comes to proper wear. There was no girl in the inn that were something not her size. Their obi was always in the perfect bow and everyone had a different colored ribbon holding up their hair. The ribbon ends should never touch the shoulder, and the bow of the ribbon must be half the size of the ends. If you were caught with an imperfection you were sent to do whatever the head mistress tells you as punishment, no guest will see you with imperfection. The mistress' favorite place to send the girls, the attic. With all the girls that have gone up there it still isn't as perfect as the rest of the inn. It's the most largest room in the inn and the most dirty.

Nina has not been once found imperfect. She found herself as the head maid just for that. Her ribbon color was yellow. Every maid had a work kimono the exact same color as the ribbon. All kimonos had the same design, sakura falling on lilies, except Nina's. Nina's kimono was just plain white with golden yellow thread until you got to the back, where a giant gold butterfly stretched it's wings from shoulder to shoulder. She has this because she made it herself.

There was nothing she wasn't perfect at; Cleaning, cooking, sewing, even hosting! Every girl was jealous of her, but none tried to ruin her. The last person to try, well, do I have to repeat the punishments? She was also very beautiful, as was described with Yachiru.

Enough with the description, on with the story.

One day, the inn became very busy. A shinigami was coming for a few nights and everything had to be perfect, like Nina. This is the first time in months that a shinigami had stay at the inn and they weren't going to make any mistakes. Business has been very slow.

Just seconds of finishing the finishing touches and Nina and Kana, violet, were in position at the front door like they should even if a guest wasn't coming, the door opened. One man walked in with a small bag and a piece of paper in his hand. The expression on his face was boredom, like how he always feel on all lone and seemly endless missions in the districts. If you haven't already guess, it was Yumichika.

"Hello, and welcome, to our inn. I hope you will enjoy your time here." Nina tells him.

He looked up from his paper and smiled, "Yes, thank you." Nina's heart lightened at that moment and gave him the keys to his room and the breakfast and sign out time. It wasn't love at first sight, but she had never met a shinigami before now. Once he was out of the hallway and headed to his room she felt weight go back to her heart.

Yumichika enters his room reading the paper again. The paper had his mission on it. The writing increment, pink crayon. Yachiru was older now, she should at least write with a colored pencil to match her pretty handwriting. Of course she wont, for some reason unknown to the Arther. His mission is uneventful to this story but his time at the inn is.

NIGHT 1

All guest were signing in for the night and Nina and the other maids were bustling about giving towels to the people in the bath. Giving items like soap, tissues, and to some very derange costumer, a teddy bear. Trash was picked up, separated and put in there respective garbage can. Floors were swept moped and fallen on as everyone was getting tucked in and slept. Not slip, like Nina did on the newly cleaned floor with no markers, and right in front of you know who's door. (Ed;Who? Me;Yumichika you idiot. Ed;Oh yeah, you just called yourself an idiot, you know that, right?).

She slowly got up hoping no one heard her, especially him. (Ed;Who? Me;Can I get on with me story without interruptions?). But with no a vale. Yumichika's door opened, and out comes a shirtless Yumichika with night pants and wet hair to one side of his shoulder. "Are you OK?" He asked with a surprised look on his face, he was use to hearing someone fall, just not at a inn.

Nina's face became bright red, "I'm OK!" And to show she was, she stood straight up. But a pang in her ankle made her fall again, (Ed;Boring! Me;Who's telling the story!? Ed;Huff, me.). Before she hit the ground, and made a fool herself in front of a shinigami, Yumichika caught her just in time. Nina opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of the shinigami. She quickly pushed him back, but with avail, every ounce of weight that she put on her leg became unbearable pain that she had no choice but to lean on the other.

"This means your not." Yumichika smirks at her. Her face was even brighter. "Here, come with me." They headed into his room and she quickly pulled back, ignoring her leg.

"There's a first aid kit in the kitchen, I'll be fine if I walk beside the walls." She said while trying to head in the said direction, winning a chuckle from the shinigami.

"Your ankle is a lot worst than that. I have a friend who's a magnet for injuries, I know how to handle that," and he pointed to her ankle. She was afraid to look down but when she did she knew what he meant. Her ankle was more than just in pain, it was twisted and scratched so much that some blood was coming out of the shredded skin, at least one bone should be broken. Nina made a note to get Kana for this, it was her turn to clean the floor. "So would you come inside, it wont be long." He motion to his room.

Inside, Nina sat on his bed with her injury lying on the pillow he should be sleeping on. Even if it was a bad injury, Nina wished he didn't wasted time on her when she should do it for him. It made more sense the other way around, then it would be OK for her to be in his room while he's still inside, to take care of _him._ But her heart feels that light feeling she had only a few hours before again. Was it because of him.

Yumichika comes back in the room from the bathroom with bandages and a shirt. Bandages for her and a shirt over his chest, but it was warm... No, don't think of that. (Me;Shut up Ed. Ed;*laughing so hard she can't speak*). He goes and sits next to her on the bed and started cleaning her ankle. It stung and she puled away. Yumichika just sighed, " you know if I don't clean it it will swell."

"Who said you have to clean it. Someone else could." She retorts back to harsh even for her, she was so confused. Her face became red again and looked back to him still sitting next to her waiting for her. "I'm sorry!" She says regretting her tone before, now super embarrassed, she gave him back her foot.

"You don't have to apologize. Your right someone else can do it." He says while cleaning. "I don't know, you fell in front of my door, I sorta felt responsible. And you should never have an injured woman on your front porch when you can go in to help." He finished putting on the bandage and flipped his partly dried hair to look at his work. "You shouldn't put any weight on that foot for a couple of weeks and you should be back to normal in no time." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"By the way, what is your name?" He knew she knew his name, but he didn't know hers.

"Oh, my name. My name is, Nina!" Both felt a curtain lift in their hearts.

10 YEAR LATER

Nina had fully healed from her twisted ankle, during the time she had it though, the inn declined in cleaning. At least that's what the inn keeper had said. As soon as she was able to put weight on her foot again she started a serious cleaning. After everything was back to its normal fashion, the lovely inn keeper sold her position... To a man.

All the girls at the inn were there for a reason except for Nina, and that was because of a man. Each had a boyfriend, husband, or just friend, that harmed them in a way that would scar anyone for life. This man wasn't helping in their recuperation and one by one, they girls were either kicked out or left on their own.

Yumichika had been coming and going to the inn whenever he could and notice the stress of the girls. The new inn keeper had not yet touched Nina, And Yumichika hopes he never will. During his visits Nina would come in his room and they would just sit on his bed, talking or not. They enjoyed each others company when Yumichika had to much work or if Nina wanted some rest from her cleaning duties, it was theirs.

They knew way at the beginning that they weren't going to be 'just friends'. But they didn't know what to do. Nina had no powers at all, which means she would out live Yumichika. Being a shinigami is great and all but it has its throw backs. Becoming a shinigami means you age. For an average soul in Soul Society every 20 human years is one for them. For a shinigami, 10 years. They were scared to know that one would live centuries more than the other.

Their first step, holding hands. For the whole night they would, sometimes not even looking at each other.

Second step, the first kiss. Happened one night when Nina was leaving, Yumichika slowly and softly kissed her. The kiss only lasted a second, but to her it was an eternity of bliss.

Third step, more kisses. They knew their limits, but it didn't stop them from enjoying it. There were nights where they didn't and nights where is was all that they would do. But the never got farther.

They talked about their lives and favorite things and created memories of their own, all inside that one little room. They themselves were scared of making their love public. He would not be able to get permission to have her live with him. He would not be able the live with her, or without her. The only possibility for them was that it would end.

Yumichika had been gone for four months and as soon as he entered the inn he knew that something was wrong. Nina and Kana were the only girls left, and even with Nina's abilities the inn became darker and grimmer. Only guest who lived like that or had no money stayed. Both girls had bruises on them and made no attempt to hid them. Their ribbons were out of place and their obi was not on them. The inn keeper not only touched her, but hurt her and her best friend. His anger was boiling up until Nina shocked her head. He instantly felt sadness and fear, and wanted to run to and hold her. But he couldn't show affection for her out in the open. He waited for her at night.

When Nina came into the room he put her in a giant hug and kisses her forehead. "Tell me everything, and I mean everything!" He was trying to suppress his anger and tears, but both came out. She told him. The inn keeper had been keeping an eye on her, and tried to seduce her. Yumichika contained himself during the explanation.

The inn keeper got what he wanted. But he wanted more than that. He wanted a child.(Ed;Don't all men? Me;Didn't you go to sleep?) He came back to her a few weeks later and forced her to take the test, it was negative. "Your infertile!" He yelled at her, hitting her in the process. "Your worthless to me if you're infertile!" He couldn't kick her out, but he made her do more jobs, more than she had to do with the lack of employees. Some of them got her hurt.

Yumichika couldn't bare it anymore. He kissed her with all his passion. She kissed back with such force. Unlike the rape, Nina wanted and enjoyed this.

Fourth step, make love. (Ed;You know the people reading this are mature enough to know it was sex. Me;Kill her, Sakurahime). Unlike the inn keeper, Yumichika didn't care if she was infertile. All that mattered was that her loved her, and she loved him. The world was theirs in that moment.

"I'm going to ask permission for you to come with me." It was the day after and Yumichika was going to go back to talk with Yamamoto.

Nina yelled back, "What!? You can't!"

"I'm not going to let you stay and have him kill you. I wont kill him, I promised last night. But that wont stop me from keeping him away from you!" He was serious.

"But you'll never get permission." She whispered to him.

"I'll do everything I can to get him to say yes. I'm only going to be gone for a couple of hours. I'll be right back before night. OK?" He kissed her. She was still worried. He would never get permission to have her live with him but he was trying anyway.

The day went by very slow. The atmosphere was pure dread. And once the day couldn't get worst, Kana was getting beaten by the inn keeper, this time much worst. In the garden at the back of the inn he was wiping her. Whatever she had done wrong it had caused her to lose most of the blood in her body. When he put his wip up again Nina rushed forward and took the full force to her arm. "Stop it! Just stop it now!"

"You stupid infertile woman! You think you can stop me!?" He lashed at her with tunge and wip.

"Kana," She yelled, "Kana are you alright." Kana's lifeless body just stayed there, not moving. Nina's tears couldn't be stopped, but something was. The wiping. A giant shadow hung over her. She looked around to see a very tall man with bells in his hair and a preteen girl with dark pink hair on his shoulder. "Eh? So this is where you've been hanging around Yumichika," The large man said, "Hanging around this weakling of a man, no wonder you want him gone." Gone! Nina told Yumichika that the inn keeper should not die. Though looking at Kana...

Yumichika showed himself, "Captain, we're not here to kill him, we're here to pick up Nina." Pick her up? What? Does that mean he got permission?

"Yeah, yeah." The tall man answers and turns around to face the said person. The girl on his back repeated him, giggled and jump off his back and in front of Nina. The girl went up to her chest. Very small for her look and age. This must be Yachiru, and the giant must be Kenpatchi Zaraki. Yachiru looked at Nina up and down then looked at Kana.

"Lets hope this one standing is pretty queen's lover and not the one that is dead, huh, Ken-Chan." Yumichika slaps his head, pretty queen? The inn keeper ran off and Kana was put on a bed of bark and cremated, her ashes then blew off in the wind. Nina changed to a black kimono and held her other one tight to her chest. The butterfly sparkled like it never seen sadness in its life.

While walking to her new home she lagged behind Yumichika. He turned around to look at her. She asks, "how did you get permission?"

He held her for a second and looked into her eyes. "I seemed to not be the only one looking out for you. The last inn keeper had already gone to Yamamoto and told him that if any trouble happens, you would come instantly there. Yamamoto agreed to that and when I came he told me to get my captain and go get you." The old inn keeper died days later, she was Nina's mother.

Nina looked at her kimono and back at Yumichika, she felt strange, like her body was changing. She throw the old kimono in the air, wrapped her arms around Yumichika's neck and kissed him. Kissed him in public. No more do they have to hid, no more do they have to worry about showing their love. It was important to them.

And if you were watching the kimono, just faintly, it looked as though the butterfly was flying.

Two weeks later she took the test again, this time, it was positive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yachiru looked at Nina. The story of her and Yumichika made her feel better. If the two of them can get together, then Yachiru should be able to tell Byakuya how she felt about him, should.

Nina looked at her. "If you really love someone, just being there with them is all that matters."

"But he doesn't like me around. He always stays away from me."

"Then there's only one thing to do, confront him and tell him."

"But how do I do that!" She yells, now she's getting distressed again.

"You just do it!" Nina retorts back with positive enthusiasm.

Then it clicked. Just tell him. It's all she had to do. Enough with the answer, he wont answer if she doesn't ask. "That's it! That's it, that's it that's it that's it!" She was jumping now with a smile on her face. All her fear was gone now. She wanted to go, she wanted to go tell him right that second. But she stopped.

Nina was looking with horror at a puddle of water on the ground. "Yachiru?" She says, a dark figure came rushing towards them. "Yachiru, I think my water broke."


End file.
